


His last first flowers.

by romhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romhes/pseuds/romhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis no sabe porqué, pero a Harry no le gusta regalar flores. Y eso lo pone triste, Louis ama las flores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His last first flowers.

**Uno.**

_..._

_Harry piensa que las flores son ridículas._

_..._

Louis no sabe porqué, pero a Harry no le gusta regalar flores.

Y eso lo pone triste, Louis ama las flores.

"No necesitas comprarme cosas tan caras, Haz. Me conformo con un lindo ramo de flores." Había dicho Louis una vez, en sus manos sostenía el oso gigante de peluche que Harry le había comprado.

Harry rodó los ojos, reprochando: "Las flores son ridículas, Louis. Eso no es lo mío."

Y Louis no dijo nada más. En su lugar, sonrió y le agradeció unas ocho veces el regalo a Harry. Besos iban y venían, acompañados de caricias suaves y lindas palabras en el oído del otro.

Claro que, en su interior, Louis seguía con ese pequeño punto de tristeza que parecía no querer abandonarlo. 

Se sentía un tonto por ponerse tan mal en una situación tan ridícula como esa, pero no pudo evitarlo. 

Louis ama las flores y Harry piensa que son ridículas.

 

***

 

**Dos.**

_..._

_Harry piensa que las flores son aburridas._

_..._

Louis no sabe porqué, pero a Harry no le gusta regalar flores.

A veces, a Louis se le ponen los ojos llorosos por los comentarios negativos que Harry hace sobre las flores que a él tanto le encantan, justo como ahora:

"Jamás recibirás flores de mi parte, Lou. Lo siento, pero son aburridas, no tienen gracia. Tú mereces mucho más que eso." Le dice Harry, acaricia con dedos suaves la mejilla ruborizada de Louis.

Louis finge que ese comentario no le dolió y sonríe.

"Eres todo un romántico, ¿eh?" Se burla de Harry, su voz juguetona e inocente al mismo tiempo.

Y Louis no sabe cómo, pero luego de unos minutos Harry le está haciendo el amor sobre la cama.

Louis se siente muy amado por Harry. Pero hay algo que mancha su felicidad de negro. Él sabe qué es ese algo.

De todas formas, decide no darle importancia y concentrarse más en el placer que está picando en la punta de su estómago. 

Louis no quiere sonar ridículo, pero él se pone mal porque él ama las flores y Harry piensa que son aburridas.

 

***

 

**Tres.**

 

_..._

_Harry piensa que las flores son feas._

_..._

Louis no sabe porqué, pero a Harry no le gusta regalar flores.

Tal vez le da demasiada importancia a un tema tan irrelevante como ese, pero— bueno.

"¡Mira esas, Haz!" Louis parece un niño en una tienda de juguetes. Toma la mano de Harry con más fuerza y tira de él hasta acercarse al puesto de flores en medio del parque. "¿Puedes comprarme un ramo?" Le pregunta, sus labios frunciéndose en un ligero puchero.

Harry parece pensarlo, él está frunciendo sus cejas. Sacude su cabeza de forma negativa. No, no le gustan las flores.

"No, Louis. Esas flores son feas." Dice, su mano tirando de la de Louis para alejarse del lugar. "Mejor vamos por helado." Ofrece sonriendo.

Louis no dice nada, pero siente esa conocida punzada en su pecho. No es algo nuevo.

En realidad, Louis debería explicarle a Harry que las flores no son feas.

Louis debería explicarle que su madre amaba las flores de la misma forma (o incluso más) que él.

También, Louis debería decirle que, antes de morir, su madre le regaló un lindo ramos de flores amarillas y fue lo último que Louis recibió de ella.

A veces, Louis llora porque extraña mucho a su madre.

Llora porque a Harry no le gusta eso que su mamá tanto amaba, también.

Pero no importa, Louis ama las flores y Harry piensa que son feas.

 

***

 

**Cuatro. (Final)**

_..._

_Harry piensa que Louis merecía todas las flores del mundo._

_..._

Harry no entiende porqué nunca le regaló flores a Louis. 

Ahora se arrepiente demasiado. Se siente un completo idiota cada vez que recuerda haberle negado un ramo de flores a Louis.

Grita de impotencia porque todo está mal y él no puede hacer nada.

Louis ya no está. Harry siente un vacío enorme en su pecho que no lo deja respirar.

Louis murió anoche en un asalto mientras ellos caminaban a casa por la madrugada.

Si tan sólo le dieran unos minutos para regalarle un lindo ramos de flores como despedida...

Pero, ¿quién dijo que la vida es justa?  _La vida es un asco_ , piensa Harry mientras vagos recuerdos de Louis aparecen en su mente.

Siente que se está volviendo loco. Necesita de la calidez de Louis para poder seguir. Necesita sus sonrisas tranquilas y brillantes. Necesita sus besos dulces, sus miradas azules y sus caricias sinceras.

Harry necesita tanto de Louis que duele en su corazón.

Ahora lo único que puede hacer es dejar reposar el ramo de flores amarillas sobre la tumba de Louis.

"Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar y te daré todas las flores que quieras, Lou." Le susurra al viento, sólo la nada puede escucharlo.

Y luego se marcha, con lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas, un corazón vacío y una promesa en su boca.

Louis amaba las flores y Harry piensa que él se merecía todas las flores del mundo.

Lamentablemente, él se dio cuenta de eso un poco tarde. 


End file.
